Nothing Left
by Mandychan52
Summary: When the town in struck by a bio-terrorist attack, that caused people to change into the flesh eating creatures from our nightmares what happens when a group of 4 survivors needs to stick it out and get the last EVAC in the city to make it out before a nuke hits? Add in a shopkeeper, a band of bandits, and a boy who can barely control his infection. Its a ride to hell. RATED T.
1. Prologue- The Start of the Outbreak

_**AN: This is a completely and utterly fan made story for my amusement. Please do not flame, because no matter what you do. I'm not getting rid of it. I accept constructive critisim on how to make it better though. Warning- this will contain character death, KimbleeXOC, gore and violence, and drama. Do not like. Do not read. R & R. **_

_**Ayame Ukari, Kira Ukari, Karai Ukari, Ookami (c) Me**_

_**Seishinbyo/ Seisei (c) RikatheAssassin17**_

_**Sander, Marcel, and Ethan Berkshire (c) Jijichangi**_

_**Solf. J Kimblee, Roy Mustang (c) FMA/FMABH.**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY~**_

She curled up in her bed, so oblivious to the sounds of the screams, and the gunshots has she slept, her long, curled blond hair spread over her soft, fluffy pillow has she hugged the teddy bear to her chest, the only thing that truly woke her from her sweet sleep was a loud scream. She shot up like a rocket.

"Mom? Dad?" she called, has she pushed off her silk blankets, slipping on her favorite pair of fluffy pink slippers. The young teen left her room, she was only 13. Her silk tank top clinging to her already forming body with the bottom of her silk pajama pants baggy round her ankles. "Mom? Dad?" she called again. She bounced off the last stair and automatically covered her nose to the awful metallic smell that she came in contact with. She usually would wake to the smell of over baked eggs smeared with mayonnaise, low fat turkey bacon, pancakes , and burnt, crunchy circular sausage. She loved that smell. So why was there a weird, nasty metallic smell?

She looked down at the living room floor, what was the red stain there on the fluffy white carpet? Mom wasn't going to be happy about that, she should clean it before her parents get home, or try her best not to make it noticeable. Now...where did her mom keep the things they needed for cleaning? Lets go and try the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen to look for the cleaning supplies, she slipped on the same red stuff that was in her kitchen rug. She whimpered a bit when she hit the floor, her favorite pajama pants were now ruined. She knew she just should of gone upstairs and gone back to sleep and pretend she never saw the stain on the carpet. No she had to be nice to try and clean it up for her parents.

She got back up, rubbing the back of her now sticky pajama bottoms , she figured she go and change first then come back downstairs to try to clean up the kitchen floor and the carpet, her stomach growled, wanting some food. She rubbed it and also decided on getting an apple before she went to change. She walked into the more kitchen part of her kitchen where the stove, microwave, food cabinets and everything else were. She stopped dead in her tracks, there, just enough to the left where she would of seen it in till she was in the doorway. Something...some man...in a police uniform was there, bent over her mothers corpse, her father was in the corner, intestines ripped from his flesh, bits and pieces of his skin and tissue on the floor. Bite marks where patches of skin should have been. She couldn't see what her mother looked like, all she could see was the long pieces of muscle hanging from the police officers mouth.

The girl started to scream but it was cut short when hot bile spilled from her throat and onto the floor. This caught the crazy police officers attention, he slowly stood up and turned to look at her. She nearly threw up again. The police officer's skin was deathly pale, and so thin you could see the veins in his face, the grossest part was that the officer had a bite on his neck and she couldn't tell if it was a bite but his cheek was ripped off his face revealing bone. The police officer started towards her, he was limping and slow. She turned to run when she got to the door of her kitchen , she slipped on the red stain which she know knew was blood. She cried out has she thought she heard her knee crack. She looked behind her to see the police officer drawing nearer, what the hell was wrong with him?

She scrambled up from where she fell, trying to run, but her knee squealed in protest she ran anyway, the police officer was slowly shambling behind her. She ran has fast has she could to the steps, it hurt in her current condition. She got half way up the stairs before she tripped, sliding right back down. She groaned a bit, the police officer was now only a few feet from her. She was dizzy and disoriented but her body knew what to do. She started crawling up the steps, her body moving on its on. Saying she had to survive. She had to get away. She had to hide. That was her main goal of survival. She could feel its breath on her neck has it shambled up the stairs after her, to close to comfort. It was the sudden tugging on her ankle did she realize what was happening, she tried to kick him away, only aggravating her messed up knee, he bite into her ankle, tearing the flesh from the bone. She cried out and kicked at him again, tears dripping down her cheeks from the pain that shot up her leg. She kicked again, nailing him in the chest, forcing his grip off, throwing him down the steps has she crawled up again. When she was able to reach the railing for support and heaved herself up and limped to her room. She could hear that crazy police officer stumbling back up the steps. He just fell down the steps but he was still standing!? What was going on!? She looked for a place to hide. She limped into the closet and shut the door, leaving a small crack into it.

Staring at the bite mark on her ankle, she softly whimpered. She took one of her nice jackets, black so the blood would come out. She pressed it to it, a yell rose to her throat but she held it in. She could hear him shambling into her room, the groaning and moaning noises rising from his throat. She heard it over the noises that she hadn't heard when she slept. The gunshots. The screams. She covered her ears.

The police officer looked around, it couldn't see its meal anywhere, it sniffed the air smelling blood coming from the closet. He started limping towards it, a bone from his leg poking out from the numerous times he fell down the steps. Reaching out, and with a groan he yanked the closet door open.

The blonde girl looked up to him, he sprang down on her...a loud scream echoed with others in till it turned into a gurgling noise and simply faded away...


	2. Chapter 1- A Raid Gone Bad

_**Nothing Left Chapter 1.**_

_**-2 weeks after the first infection.-**_

Her boots, black knee high boots with sharp heels on the back hit the pavement has she ran with a '_clack clack clack_' sound has she ran down the sidewalk. The moans and groans of the Walkers just behind her. She looked behind her, the bangs of her long black hair hung in her face, the rest tied back in a ponytail. She listened for other noises besides the sound of the walkers and her boots clacking on the sidewalk.

"Someone? Anyone! Please help me!" She cried out frantically wishing someone was there to hear the yell. Has she ran the heel of one of her boots snapped off, causing her to fall onto the ground. She cursed under her breath, has the walkers were upon her, she shut her eyes waiting for them to attack.

Above on the roof tops, a teenage boy with black hair slightly spiked out to the side, smirked has he looked through the scope of the sniper rifle "I got em'" he muttered, pulling the trigger, the loud noise of the sniper firing muffled by the silencer he had attached.

The woman blinked has one zombie dropped, then another, and the last one. Each with a perfect shot in the back of the head. She smirked a bit, reaching over, yanking the other heel off her boot and tossing it somewhere. Pulling a walkie talkie from the inside of her coat, she clicked the button and spoke

"Nice work Sander."

Sander smirked, swinging the basic sniper rifle over his shoulder, taking out the clip and reloading it. He was dressed in a simple collared long sleeve shirt and jeans. Scaling down the ladder he had propped against the side of the roof and back onto the ground.

"Alright guys lets get this raid down and over with." he spoke into the walkie talkie. "Kimblee. Blow the door. We get in and out has fast has we can."

"Gotcha." a reply came, standing out by a side door, a male with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and a SWAT team uniform was prepping some C4 explosives onto the side door of the house. Another male with short black hair and cop uniform loading a 9MM Glock.

"Hurry it up would ya Kimblee?" he said

"Keep your pants on Mustang. I'm going has fast has I can here." Kimblee said has he worked on setting the explosives. Meanwhile the same girl, and two other males approached. A male with short purple hair and a red suit was bothering the girl.

"Oh Ayame are you okay!? You looked like you feel pretty hard and in heels to." he said. Causing, the girl, Ayame to role her eyes. She wore a red tank top, dark jeans, a red coat, and black combat boots. Long black hair tied back with a bright yellow hairband.

"I'm fine Kira." She scoffed at him "It was an act to clear out the yard. Though I don't see why I couldn't just shoot them down with my crossbow. Or decapitate them with my machete." she said, walking and grabbing her weapons leaning on the side of the house.

"Because. The scent of death probably would of drawn more of them." Sander said.

The last male, well very effeminate looking male had long red hair tied back into a high ponytail. He resembled Ayame with facial structure and somewhat with his body shape. He wore a black collar shirt with a loose green tie, and leather pants with a pair of boots. His weapon of choice was a metal baseball bat.

Kira began loading his Magnum revolver "Well if your sure your alright." he muttered.

"Alright. Mustang. Kira. Karai." Sander said, looking at the Kira, Mustang, and the red headed male. "You guys stay here on watch, contact us if you see walkers so we know to get the frig out of there." he said

"Why do I have to stay on watch." Mustang argued

"Because. Me, Ayame, and Kimblee are the fastest out of this entire group."

"Explosives are set." Kimblee called "Stand back and cover your ears this will make one hell of a racket." Everyone stood back a good distance, covering their ears. Kimblee set off the explosives, blowing the hinges off the door. Kicking the door open Kimblee, Sander, and Ayame ran into the kitchen of the house.

"Alright. Kimblee. You raid the upstairs" Sander said "Me and Ayame will raid down here."

Kimblee nodded and left to go and check upstairs for anything they would use. Ayame began searching through the cabinets around the kitchen, stuffing different canned foods into a bag she had brought in with her. Sander raided for food has well before moving on to living room. Grabbing two hunting rifles off the wall. Searching through draws to see if he could find some ammo or something else.

Kimblee was upstairs raiding through the bedroom, searching through the closet, coming upon a safe. Electric Lock. He put in random numbers to see how many numbers the code was. 4 digit code. He got up and started searching through the room, going through draws and other personal items trying to find out if whoever owned this place wrote the code down somewhere. They had to write it somewhere...hmmmm. Kimblee flipped through papers, where the hell could the damn code be!?

Outside Karai, Kira, and Roy were still keeping watch.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Mustang growled, huffing a bit.

"Maybe they found a lot of stuff and are having trouble packing it all?" Kira said

"Well they need to hurry up before the Walkers show up" Karai grumbled.

"You just had to jinx us didn't you?" Mustang said, pointing at the large crowd of walkers that shambled their way.

"SHIT." Kira and Karai yelled in union, all three charging into the house, wishing they hadn't blown the door off because now there was nothing to barricade it with except the table that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

'Whats going on?" Ayame asked has she was getting the last of the canned food.

"Walkers!" Kira said has he and Mustang started pushing the table towards the door.

"Shit!" Ayame cursed "SANDER! KIMBLEE! WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"I heard!" Sander said has tried tucking the rifles under his arm "Kimblee! See if you can find a way out from up there!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Give me a minute!" Kimblee yelled, taking his assault shotgun off his back, cocking it and shooting, busting the lock on the safe. Causing it to turn green and unlock, he opened it up. Inside was a handgun, handgun ammo, and sniper ammo. "Boy do I love the family who enjoys guns." he said has he snatched up what was inside the safe, stuffing the ammo into his bag and holding onto the handgun.

Back downstairs Kira and Karai had shoved the table sideways against the doorway. Seeing Walkers round the corner to the side door, they moved away. "What the hell do we do!?" Kira said

"Kimblee you find a way out yet!" Sander yelled

"I'm working on it damn it! Just give me a minute" Kimblee said, has he searched room through room. He looked up at the ceiling in the hallway "I think I found a way out!" he called down to the others "Hurry up and get up stairs!"

Sander was already making his way up the stairs, Ayame, Kira, and Karai following. The walkers easily got over the kitchen table, pushing it over and trailing them in a hot pursuit. Ayame and Kira scrambled up the steps. Kimblee was getting the attic hatch down, when a scream bought his attention.

Karai had been grabbed by the undead, getting pulled down the steps, yelling out in pain when one sunk its teeth into his wrist.

"Karai!" Kira yelled, Ayame was already on her way back down the steps to help her brother. Kira pulled out his magnum revolver and started shooting. Dropping the walkers closest to them has Ayame pulled her brother up the steps. They all started scrambling into the attic. Kimblee went in last, pulling the hatch shut behind him. Karai was staring at the bite wound on his hand, shaking a bit.

"Oh shit oh shit...oh shit..." he muttered has Kira dug around in their bags for a first aid kit.

"Calm down Karai. You'll be fine." He said "Wheres the first aid kit? Wait found it." he muttered has he pulled out the mini kit from his bag. Sander however pointing his sniper rifle at Karai's head.

"Hes bit. We have to put him down." he said

"Oh I don't fucking think so." Ayame said, pointing her cross bow at Sander "Shoot him I'll shoot you." she said.

"Guys put the damn weapons down!" Mustang said

"Hes bit. We need to do something before he turns." Sander said

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens!" Ayame said

"He'll be fine! After all people can have anti-bodies for this cant they?" Kira said has he cleaned Karai's bite and wrapped it up in a bandage. Karai was just silent during the entire argument.

"We need to focus on getting the hell out of here!" Ayame snapped, Sander sighed a bit and lowed his sniper rifle. The other two had dropped to the floor, he bent down picking them up and tossed one to Mustang and Kimblee.

"Come on. We can climb out the window, climb onto the roof and get down by the latter and make our escape." Kimblee said, pushing opening the window, climbing out and carefully hoisting himself up on too the roof. Hanging down to help the others up, first he helped Mustang up, then Kira, then sander, then Karai, and finally Ayame.

"Alright lets get the hell out of here." Ayame said, making her way carefully across the roof and down the ladder, the others following, they got away from the house, running for a few blocks, hiding behind anything they could find. When they found a clear spot, they decided it was time to figure out what to do about Karai's bite.

"Alright. I say we just cut the wound off. Karai. I hope you'll agree to this." Ayame said, waiting for a reply "Karai? Karai?" she looked around, she couldn't see her brother anyway "Karai!?"

"Shit where the hell did he go!?" Mustang spat

"He must of ran off..." Kira said.

It was true among the small group the red haired male had disappeared, maybe he left to take care of himself...or maybe he left so he could turn in peace.


	3. TO BE REDONE

I am planning to redo several stories on my fanfiction account. This includes:

Where it All Went Wrong

Nothing Left.

The Story of Evil.

I plan to redo all these fanfictions :I since i have gotten way better in my writing.


End file.
